Two  Athena and Gold Saints generations's Holiday!
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Athena abad 18 dan 20 bertemu! kenapa bisa? saori kan dibekukan Camus? simak di fic ini!
1. Chapter 1

**Maaf karena udah lama gak muncul di fandom...**

**Kali ini Cherry-Sakura05 is back!**

**Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk semua newbie dan author senpai FFN yang saya sayangi...meski kebanyakan dari kita belom akrab...^o^**

**Cherry dan Sakura sayang kalian semua! ^_^**

**Di fic ini Cherry yang akan turun tangan karena Sakura mesti istirahat sementara.**

**Two soul-One body! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Cherry: Shakaaaa! Dis...(belum selesai ngomong)<strong>

**Shaka: SS dan aku bukan punya Cherry ato Sakura. Tapi demi mereka,biarlah di fic ini SS dibuat versi lain.**

**Cherry: Senangnya~ *puppy eyes* rajin-rajin bacain disclaimnya ya Shaka!**

**Shaka: Enak aja! Gaji gue dinaikin dong!**

**Cherry: Wuuu! Minta sama om Kurumada sana!**

**Shaka: PELIT!**

**Cherry: Biar!**

**Okelah,percakapan makin gak penting. Langsung aja nyok ke story! Capcus,ciiiinn...**

* * *

><p>"AYO KALIAN SEMUA SIAP-SIAP!"<p>

"Buuuhhh!" Mu yang sedang minum susu tersedak saking terkejutnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Athena?" Shion tampak panik.

"Apa kita akan diserang?"tanya Shura berapi-api.

"Apa? Apa Hades dan pasukannya berniat menantang kita lagi?"teriak Milo semangat. (Kok?)

"Yang benar?" yang lain panik duluan. Khawatir harus perang sebelum THR dari Athena dibagikan.

"Hei,hei,hei. Satu-satu dong. siapa yang bilang ada penyerangan,kita ini mau pergi liburan!"jelas Saori.

"LIBURAN?"Semua goldies terkejut. Tumben-tumbenan Athena mau ngajak mereka berlibur.

"Iya,dengan inkarnasi saya dan kalian..."

"INKARNASI KAMIIII?"teriak mereka lagi.

"Aduh,telinga saya sakit! Kalian kalo teriak jangan jadi toa semua dong!" keluh Saori menutup telinganya rapat.

"Kapan berangkatnya Athena?"tanya Milo gak sabar pengen ketemu saint Scorpio sebelum dirinya.

"Ya sekarang! Kita semua berangkat ke Hawai pake teleportasi Shion,Kiki dan Mu!"

"HAAAAAHHH?"

"Aduh,beneran pecah gendang telinga sayaaa!"jerit Saori hilang kesabarannya.

"Ohya,SAGAAA!"

"Ya,Athena?"

"Bawakan koper-koper saya ya! Tuh,disitu!" Saori menunjuk puluhan koper aneka ukuran bertumpuk di sudut pope hall.

Begitu Saori menoleh,Goldies udah hilang semua.

"GRRR! UDAH ENAK DIKASIH LIBURAN,OGAH NGANGKAT KOPER MAJIKAN!"

* * *

><p><span>Abad 18<span>

Disetting saat Goldies angkatan Lost Canvas kesayangan kita lagi asyik berjemur matahari di bawah patung Athena.

"Ayo semua,para saint-saintku. Kita harus segera bersiap-siap!" suara merdu Sasha terdengar. Saat Goldies menoleh,Sasha sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan senyum lembut diwajah.

Di abad 18 saat itu tidak ada satupun tindakan semena-mena dilakukan oleh Athena. ya kalo pun ada,paling khilaf-khilaf sedikit lah..

"Ada apa memangnya Athena? Apa kita pindah rumah? Wah asyik!"pertanyaan polos dilontarkan oleh Regulus,saint emas Leo.

"Wuuu! Regulus,maunya!" ledek Aspros geli mendengar pertanyaan si Leo.

Sasha hanya tertawa.

"Kita akan ke masa depan!"

"HAAAAAAH?"

Semua goldies angkatan abad 18 itu menganga lebar. Bahkan Asmita yang terkenal pelit ekspresi. Ekspresi konyol maksudnya.

"Ya,saya dan Athena masa depan telah menjalin kontak dan membuat kesepakatan. Tak ada salahnya sekali-kali kalian berkenalan dengan saint penerus kalian. Untuk memperdalam ikatan saudara dan persahabatan,kita akan berekreasi ke Hawai bersama mereka!" jelas Sasha alas kali tinggi dibagi dua sama dengan luas segitiga.

Semua saint yang hadir disitu bersorak gembira.

"Reinkarnasiku nanti seperti apa ya?" tanya Asmita.

"Entahlah. Mungkin keren dan ganteng macam aku ini?" jawab Manigoldo asal.

"Kalo seperti kamu berarti itu bukan reinkarnasiku!"

"Yang pasti gak sekuat Scorpio Kardia! Hahahahahahahaha!" tawa Kardia.

"Enak saja..."sungut Asmita imut. (Kyaaaa! *plak! Mengganggu durasi!*)

"Becanda tau!"

"Ohya Athena,kita kesana dengan apa?" tanya El Cid.

"Karena Shion udah disana,kita pake kekuatan Pope dan Atla. Bukan begitu?" Sasha menoleh ke dua sosok disampingnya.

"Ya sudah. Sana,siapkan barang-barang yang akan kalian bawa!" perintah Sasha.

"BAIK,ATHENA!"

* * *

><p>Sementara itu,Saori dan Goldies udah bersiap-siap berangkat menjemput liburan mereka yang iiindaaahh...ehem,mungkin.<p>

"Shion! Mu! Kiki! Ayo cepetan teleportnya!" desak Saori.

"Iya Athena,sabar...mau bulan puasa..."kata Mu.

"Sampai disana,tolong urus paspor,penginapan,makan,wisata dll nya ya! Nih!" Saori dengan entengnya memberikan ATM,Paspor,dan dokumen-dokumen penting yang kudu diurus Shion sesampainya di Hawai.

"Apa?"

"Sial,belom juga nyampe di Hawai..."gerutu Mu Kiki mendengar perkataannya dan menirunya suatu saat. "Pantes aja Saga,Shura,Camus kabur jadi spectre Hades waktu itu..."

"Mu,kamu membicarakan sesuatu?" tanya Saori tersenyum. Senyum Saori seakan mengisyaratkan pintu masuk ke Underworld.

Mu sweatdrop dan pucat setengah mati. "T-Tidak,Athena...tadi s-saya m-melamun..."

"Bagus! Kalo ada waktu untuk melamun,kamu konsentrasi aja dengan teleportnya...Saya kepanasan nih! Camus,tolong dong keluarin hawa dingin kamu. Eh,tapi jangan banyak-banyak ya!" pinta Saori sembari mengibas-ngibas tangannya.

Dan seketika itu juga Goldies selain Camus sibuk berdebat gak jelas lewat pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mus,bekuin sekalian!" ujar DM.<em>

"_Tumben idemu bagus! Mus,betul tuu kata DM! Biar kita aja yang pergi,toh dia yang kepanasan!" timpal Milo._

"_Eh kalian kalo macam-macam kubelah dua,lho!" balas Shura ikut nimbrung. "Ato sekalian kubelah duren disini..."_

"_Kalian ini apa-apaan sih! Athena kok digituin! Gak boleh,atuh!" larang Saga._

"_Oi,Ga..bukannya loe disuruh angkat koper sama Athena? Angkat gih,sana!" Aphro menimpali._

"_..."_

"_Tauk nih,apa sih enaknya mengabdi betul sama saos tiram ini?" Aldebaran ikut-ikutan. Lantaran di Saint Seiya dia sering dimatiin terus tanpa pernah beraksi penuh._

"_Yi ni~ liao de bi haooo~" Dohko cuek nyanyi. Tanpa ditanya pun,dia pasti setuju._

"_Jadi gimana Ga? Sepakat?" tanya Mu memelototi Saga._

"_Apa mau kalian deh..." Saga akhirnya setuju!_

"_YESS! CHANCE!"_

_Cherry tiba-tiba datang. "Eh aku ikutan dong! CHANCE!_

Dan Saori pun menjadi patung es abadi yang gak bakal bisa dihancurkan bahkan oleh Gold saint sekalipun...

* * *

><p>"Lho,Cherry-san. ngapain kemari?"<p>

"Boring aja...Sunion-san dan Scarlet-san lagi shopping di Minimarket. Belom pulang juga,jadi aku kesini aja."

DM nyela,"Cherry,kamu perhatian banget sih sama aku...kalo mau kesini kan bisa ku jem...*ditabok Shaka pake tasbih*"

"Ngapain rayu-rayu cewek orang!" bentak Shaka.

"Lha,cewek kamu kan si Athena yang membeku disana itu! Suka-suka gue dong!" balas DM.

"Gue gak ada perasaan lagi ma dia! Semenjak dia selingkuh sama Julian Solo,gue udah mutusin dia kok! Makanya gue sama Cherry sekarang!"

"Jadi aku pelarian nih?" Cherry menatap Shaka datar.

"Bukan,jangan salah paham dulu dong..." Shaka panik. "Kamu dengerin aku dulu dong..Cherry! CHERRY!"

"Apa! Jangan deketin gue sampe taon baru 2012!" teriak Cherry sambil sembunyi dibelakang Aphro.

"Berantem deh mereka..." ujar DM enteng.

"Lha,kan elo dalangnya! Gimana sih?" kata Aiolia kesal. DM hanya senyum-senyum miris.

"Heiiii! KALIAN SEMUA UDAH SIAP?" teriak Shion.

"Teleportation-nya udah oke nih!" sambung Kiki.

"OKEEE! BERANGKAT!"

Sekejap mereka semua tersedot Teleport Hole.

* * *

><p>Athena dan Goldies abad 18 udah nyampe duluan di pantai Hawai.<p>

"Mana nih reinkarnasi kita? Katanya mereka disini? Mana?" keluh Regulus sibuk kipas-kipas.

"Ya sabar dong! mungkin di teluk Merak terjebak macet..." hibur Sisyphus.

"Sisyphus,di Yunani gak ada teluk Merak..." Hasgard mengingatkan. " Emang kamu tau nama tempat itu dimana?"

"Di koran yang dijual disitu.."Sisyphus menunjuk loket koran. "katanya di teluk Merak sedang terjadi kemacetan."

"Oooh.."

CLING! GUBRAAAKK!

Goldies abad 20 akhirnya datang meski harus jatuh jumpalitan gak karuan.

"Aduh,sakit..."

"Lain kali mesti bawa parasut nih...gak nyaman euy!"

"Eh itu reinkarnasi kita?"

"Mana?"

"Akhirnya datang juga..." sambut Manigoldo.

"Lho? DM? Tunggu,ada dua DM?" Milo celingak-celinguk liat 'DM' di depannya dan DM di sampingnya.

"BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KAMU LUCU JUGA! Aku Gold Saint Cancer. Namaku Manigoldo!"

"Mani..."

"...Goldo...?"

Milo dan DM berpandangan.

"AAAAAHH! KAMU JANGAN-JANGAN INKARNASIKU YA? KOK JELEK GINIII?" DM histeris dan shock melihat sosok didepannya. Sebuah kenyataan bahwa orang itu adalah inkarnasinya.

"Sembarangan!" Manigoldo menjitak kepala DM.

"KYAAAAA! KAMU INKARNASIKU YA? KOK LEBIH CANTIK DARIPADA AKUU?" di satu sisi Aphro terkejut bertemu Albafica.

Albafica mengernyit. "Kamu cewek?"

Aphro cemberut. "Jelas...AKU INI COWOK!"

"Ya biasa aja dong mas..."

Sementara itu jeritan-jeritan kaget,shock dan histeris saling bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain.

* * *

><p>_CONTINUE_<p>

thnx for reading!

makasii atas bimbingan senpai semuaa! ( _ _ )


	2. Chapter 2

**Moshi-moshi!**

**Kangen deh sama para newbie en author senpai-tachi!**

**Yeee...kini giliran Sakura yang bikin fic! *joget india***

**Halo Siron-san,Yumi-san,Sunion-san,Itifal-san,Scarlet-san...dan lain-lainnya yang juga baca fic ini...makasih banyak buat semua yang baca en review! pokoknya kalian nomor satu deh! ^_^**

**Yak,kita mulai aja ya...**

**C'mon guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Tentunya SS bukan punyaku. Kalo SS punyaku pasti semua disclaimer bunyinya "SS punya Cherry-Sakura05" (lantaran Cherry lagi berantem sama Shaka,Sakura gak boleh nyuruh Shaka baca Disclaimer..waduh!)<strong>

**Warning: Kalo disaat kamu baca fic ini mati lampu,berarti belom bayar listrik...*astaga...apaan sih ini?***

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

"Siapa gadis yang manis ini?" tanya Sasha lembut.

"Oh...Selamat Siang..aku Cherry..."

"Selamat Siang...aku Sasha..." kami berjabat tangan.

"Oh ya..Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu..." ujar Cherry dengan nada penuh rahasia.

"Siapa itu?"

"Two Soul-One Body..." Cherry mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

JRENGG! Di hadapan Sasha telah berdiri Sakura.

"Lho,Cherry? Eh,bukan ya..." Sasha kebingungan.

"Haaaiii! Salam kenal! Aku Sakura! Mohon bantuannya yaaa!" seru Sakura ceria.

"Eh? Oh? Ya...salam kenal..." walau agak bingung,Sasha tetap menjabat tangan Sakura dan tersenyum ramah.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana keadaan Goldies kesayangan kita?<strong>

**Apa kata Goldies abad 20 saat bertemu Goldies abad 18? Ini dia...**

**Aphrodite:**

Kenapa sih kok kecantikan aku ada yang nyaingin? Rambut udah di blow,kuku udah dikutek,pake parfum prancis mahal lagi...tapiiiiii... gerutu Aphro dalam hati sembari melirik Albafica yang sedang berjemur.

"HATSYIUUU! Kok kayaknya ada yang ngomongin aku?" kata Albafica ngambil tisu.

**DM:**

Kalo Manigoldo kubilang jelek,berarti aku juga jelek dong! rutuk DM dalam hati sambil mengusap-usap pipinya di depan cermin.

"OH ATHENAAA! KAU KEJAAAAAMM!" DM histeris.

"BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kamu bercermin? Kayak cewek aja! CEMEN!" olok Manigoldo yang nongol tiba-tiba.

"BERISIK!"

**Milo:**

"Duh,ni orang bisa gak sih gak malu-maluin?" keluh Milo natap Kardia yang selalu komen macam-macam sama apapun yang dijumpainya.

"Huh! Makanannya gak level sama seleraku! Sesak napasku serame ini! Pemandangannya juga biasa aja! Kalo beginian di Sanctuary juga ada!" komen Kardia macam-macam.

"Hiks..." Milo pundung di tempat.

**Shaka:**

Akhirnya ada juga temen aku meditasi. Asyeeekk...Buddha,terimakasih... batin Shaka girang.

"SHAKA! Tetap konsentrasi!" tegur Asmita yang disebelahnya.

"BAIK!"

Sementara itu cewek-cewek sibuk motret dua pria tampan yang bermeditasi tersebut.

**Mu:**

...inkarnasiku anak kecil...pantesan aja aku imut-imut gimanaaa gitu... batin Mu muji diri sendiri.

"Tuan Mu,saya mau main dengan Kiki dulu ya..." pamit Atla sopan.

Setelah Atla menjauh,sempat-sempatnya Mu dan Shion berkata: "Keindahan masa lalu..."

**Shura:**

"...Excalibur siapa hayo yang lebih tajem?" tantang Shura pada El Cid.

"Ayo kita adu! Siapa yang kalah bayarin makanan yang menang!" balas El Cid yang ternyata diam-diam udah ngutang sana-sini di warung setempat.

**Camus:**

"..." Camus diam.

"..." Degel diam.

"Eh..." ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Kamu duluan deh..." kata Camus ngalah.

"Nggak. Kamu aja yang duluan..." balas Degel ikut ngalah.

"Ah,Nggak usah...silahkan kamu yang duluan..kan inkarnasi saya..." ujar Camus sopan.

"Tapi saya mau denger apa yang mau kamu bilang..." Degel tersenyum.

"Hmm...nggak jadi ah...saya malu..." kata Camus malu-malu. (Kyaaaaaa! *jeritan fans*)

"Oh..kalo gitu saya juga gak jadi..."

"..." mereka berdua lagi-lagi diam.

**Aiolia:**

"Kamu...saint Leo?"

"Iya! Kenapa?" kata Regulus riang.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata sosokku di abad 18 kayak gini..." gumam Aiolia pusing.

**Aldebaran:**

Duo Taurus lagi main catur

"Kamu jalan duluan..." kata Hasgard.

"Oke..." Aldebaran menjalankan bidaknya.

"Hmmm..." Hasgard mikir lalu menjalankan bidaknya.

"Hmm..." giliran Aldebaran yang mikir.

**Saga:**

"Kudengar kamu pernah berkhianat pada Athena..." kata Aspros.

"Ya...tapi itu tidak disengaja..." jawab Saga.

"Sengaja atau tidak,tetap saja berkhianat! AYO BERTARUNG!"

"AYO SIAPA TAKUT!" (ini kok malah berantem!)

**Aiolos:**

"Halo..." sapa Aiolos.

"Halo juga..." balas Sisyphus.

"Apa kabar?"

"Baik."

"..."

"Tadi saya mau bilang apa yaa?"

Duo Sagittarius parah!

**Dohko:**

"Lha,lantas aku sama siapa? Ah,bareng Shion aja lah! SHIOOOOOOOOONNN!"

Sementara itu

"Shion..." panggil Sasha.

"Ya,Athena?"

"Mana Athena Saori Kido? Saya ingin berbincang-bincang dengannya..."

Aduh! Udah kuduga pasti bakalan ditanyain juga! Batin Shion kalang-kabut.

"Anuu...nona Sasha...sebenarnya..."

Belom selesai Shion ngomong,tiba-tiba sebuah helikopter datang dan menurunkan Saori pake tangga.

"Maaf saya terlambat..." ujar Saori tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya juga baru datang kok. Saya Sasha,Athena sebelumnya di abad 18. Senang bertemu anda..." Sasha membungkuk hormat.

"Saya Saori. Athena abad 20. Saya juga senang bertemu anda..." Saori balas membungkuk hormat.

**Reaksi Goldies**

"Lho! Si Saori itu kok bisa bebas dari balok es-nya Camus?" Milo melongo.

"Karena Hyoga.." timpal Camus nunjuk Hyoga dkk melambai heboh ke arahnya.

"Hah? Gold Saint aja gak bisa ngancurin balok es Camus,tapi Hyoga...?" Aphro bingung

"Kan demi Athena..." ujar Saga.

"Ukh...dasar grup pecinta Saos Tiram..." keluh Aiolia.

**Back to Sasha and Saori**

"Saya sangat suka pemandangan disini. Ide anda sangat bagus..." Sasha berbalik menatap laut tanpa menyadari di belakangnya Saori tengah mencekik Camus.

"Lalu..." Sasha berbalik dan Saori melepas Camus dengan cepat.

"Gold Saint juga senang kemari...mereka sangat menikmatinya..bukan begitu?"

Sasha berbalik lagi ke arah Goldies kesayangannya dan Saori tengah menginjak Camus dengan sepatu hak lima belas sentinya.

"Dan kalau nona Saori tidak keberatan saya akan mengajak anda ke restoran yang disana itu..." Sasha berjalan ke arah restoran tanpa menoleh.

Dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Goldies untuk mendepak sang dewi 'tercinta' dengan kecepatan cahaya. Seiya dan lainnya gak berani nolong setelah dipelototi Camus.

Saori dimasukin ke dalam kotak yang tertulis

**BARANG PECAH BELAH**

**JANGAN DIBANTING**

**TAPI KALO DIBANTING**

**KAMI UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH**

**BANTING AJA WOY! **(ini DM yang nulis)

"Kalo nona Sasha nanya gimana?" tanya Mu agak khawatir.

" kuurus..kalian cepetan sana!" perintah Shion.

"Baik!" Mu dan Aldebaran melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Nona Saori?" Sasha celingak-celinguk nyari Saori.

"Anuu...Athena Saori ada urusan bisnis yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan..." Shion beralasan.

"Bisnis?" Sasha bingung.

"Beliau seorang pewaris termuda perusahaan besar. Jadi,sangat sibuk dan dia hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk menemui anda,nona Sasha...nona Saori minta maaf tidak bisa memenuhi ajakan anda..." jelas Shion. Cakeeeepp alasannyaaa!

"Oooh..." Sasha nampak agak kecewa namun kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

"Saya mengerti."

Huah! Shion menghembuskan napas lega.

* * *

><p><strong>Mari kita lirik keadaan Mu dan Aldebaran.<strong>

"Kirim kemana Mu?" tanya Aldebaran saat mengisi alamat tujuan.

"Kemana aja! Yang penting jauh!" jawab Mu.

"Baiklah..." Aldebaran menulis tujuan ke hutan Afrika.

"Beres! Yuk,balik!"

"Oke." Mereka pun kembali ke pantai.

"Ada satu kotak lagi nih..." ujar petugas A nunjuk kotak Saori.

"Bawa kemari...hati-hati barang pecah belah..." kata petugas B mengingatkan.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Boleh dibanting."

"Aneh ya? Trus suara berisik apa itu?" suara berisik itu ternyata suara Saori yang panik.

"Entah..."

**2 hari kemudian,Sampai di hutan Afrika**

"Hoooaaamm...udah pagi ya? Hahh? DIMANA INI? KYAAAAA! SEIYAAAA! SHIOOOOONN!" jerit Saori begitu terbangun dari kotaknya.

Seekor singa yang terganggu dengan jeritan Saori mengaum dan hendak mengejarnya.

AAAAAUUUUMMMM!

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Saori langsung lari tunggang-langgang.

Sementara itu

"Gimana ya keadaan Athena di Afrika sana Aldebaran?" tanya Mu sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Mungkin saat ini lagi lari-lari kesana-kemari. Hahahahahahahaha!" tawa Aldebaran.

Mu pun ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku bisa membayangkannya..." gumam Mu tenang menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaka: Cher,jangan ngambek terus dong! ini salah paham! (masih membujuk)<strong>

**Cherry: ...huh... (membelakangi Shaka)**

**Sakura: Oi,oi..jangan berantem terus dong...gimana fic-nya niiih?**

**Mu: Kalian kenapa sih?**

**Cherry(lgsg nangis): Hiks,senseeeiiii!**

**Shaka: BUKAN AKU,LHO! AKU GAK ADA NGAPA-NGAPAIN!**

**Thx everyone to reading! ^^**


End file.
